Prefabricated windows are conventionally installed in a window opening that is formed through a wall section of a building by using penetrating fasteners such as nails and screws that are nailed or screwed through the window frame and into the building structure that forms the window opening. While the use of penetrating fasteners securely fastens the window, using penetrating fasteners presents several problems.
One problem is that penetrating fasteners are unsightly and detract from the finish of the installed window. Another problem is the penetrating fasteners create holes through the window frame and the surrounding building structure, which provides the opportunity for undesirable water intrusion. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a new way to secure windows in window openings that overcomes these and other inherent problems with current window installation systems and methods.